


midnight glances

by MistyDeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, St. Mungo's, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDeath/pseuds/MistyDeath
Summary: One day someone's going to open the door and is not going to like what they see. Today is not that day.





	midnight glances

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNNNN!!  
> As a fellow Blaise Squad member I hope you have a wonderful birthday and that this adds some cheer to the celebration!  
> And as always, a big thanks to [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790) for being a great beta / cheerleader!

Harry was vaguely aware of the door opening and the feeling of Draco shifting around on top of him. Was he actually asleep? Blinking his eyes open just barely enough to see light, Harry looked down to his shoulder where Draco had promptly passed out. He wanted to laugh. They’d only been in the room for ten minutes; that was talent.

“Why am I not surprised to find the two of you in here.”

Harry saw that Blaise was standing in front of the door he’d just opened when he looked up. “Could you shut that? The light’s a bit much, really.”

The fact that Blaise actually did so without a word of derision was a sign of how far along they’d come.

“Thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do.”

Blaise slid into the creaky mattress across from them and splayed out his arms, propping his head on a pillow against the wall.

“So, were you actually trying to sleep or did I walk in on another near-traumatizing event?”

Harry snorted. “No, we were actually trying to sleep. This asshole,” he nodded down at Draco, who was still blissfully unaware and snoring quietly, “has another twelve-hour shift starting on the hour.”

“Circe, did he do that on purpose or did Healer Kensal take another crack at him?”

“Who knows,” Harry said, staring at the ceiling, “all I know is that I’m done in another two and this is probably the last I’ll see him until Tuesday night. And also – traumatizing? You were the one that had fucked him for seven odd months before I came around.”

Blaise wrinkled his nose before shaking his head. “How on Earth did you manage to make that sound so dirty? We got each other off, is all.”

“The point is, even though it might make me jealous, you’ve seen just as much as I have.”

Harry didn’t like to admit that. It had taken almost seven months for Draco to get it out of him, and that had been with the two of them barely seeing one another for longer than a few hours.

Draco had gone into a Healer program two years after the Battle at Blaise’s insistence after he’d done a fair bit of community work at St. Mungo’s. Something about seeing a Malfoy as the night shift Potions Supply Administrator set Blaise off and he’d pulled some strings. Strange strings, Harry thought, considering the damage done to the family name and the mere association with the Mark.

Then again, Magical society was weird. Whatever strange associations there were with potions supplies, Harry couldn’t see the sense in letting someone with a known Dark affiliation be in charge of them. Draco certainly hadn’t had a care in the world; he’d been fine with the odd hours, as long as he had a job and could be left alone.

There were definitely times, such as now, where Draco would give anything to go back to it.

Now considered an Experimental Potions Healer, he was in charge of a different set of treatments every month. More often than not Draco would come home to Harry with a grim look, shaking his head the second Harry asked if work had gone well, and Harry was just grateful the git let him hold him on those nights rather than fight.

It had been three months into Draco’s initial stint that Harry had managed to mangle an Auror case. Something about not touching things that clearly shouldn’t be touched – Harry still couldn’t remember exactly what he’d done. But somehow it had resulted in being relegated to being a night guard for St. Mungo’s.

Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, a fucking night guard for a hospital. Merlin, he’d been pissed. First, because he hated almost anything and everything to do with hospitals – Harry had spent far too much time in St. Mungo’s to want to work there, thank you very much. Second, because it was a bloody nightmare trying to get his sleep schedule to work for it.

Just three weeks into his new post, Draco had caught him nodding off in a corner when he was leaving and had promptly mocked him for it. 

Someone had said something about sleeping somewhere else, things may have gotten heated, and somehow, they’d tumbled into…now that Harry thinks about it, this exact room.

Draco had Harry’s cock down his throat and his hand in his hair when they’d heard the door open. Blaise had opened the door, looked at the scene in front of him, sighed, and left.

Harry had pulled back and felt Draco’s fingers drag through his hair as they reluctantly released their hold and fell against his bare thigh. It was hilarious to think back on, but it had been incredibly awkward, to stare at someone’s hand by their cock that you’d just been sucking.

“You should probably go talk to him.”

Draco had been staring behind Harry, at the wall that had some poster or other about hospital hygienics and pulled his trousers back up. “And say what, exactly?”

“I don’t know,” he’d said, after getting up. “But I don’t think you want to lose…whatever he is to you, over, well, me.”

“Who says I’m losing anyone?”

As Harry glanced at the clock above the door that told them they only had five minutes to midnight, he could feel Blaise’s tired stare. Harry let him stare, let Blaise watch as he ran his hands up and down Draco’s back, feeling all the muscles in his own body tense and loosen as if expecting something to happen.

Because as Blaise had said before, the two of them had been a crazed, cathartic release after months of misery. Any time Blaise and Draco had slept together, gotten one another off, whatever they called it now, Draco had said it was panic-stricken. They’d usually find each other after bad nights and just try to fuck it away, make the anger go away. Or at least Draco was. Harry’s never fully breached the subject with Blaise, but he’d garnered enough to know to not ask.

Some nights Harry would ogle Blaise right back, and he wasn’t sure if it was amusement or arousal he saw in Blaise’s eyes when he did. They’d had several moments like this in the past, and more often than not, Blaise left before Draco woke up. And Harry never mentioned it to Draco, who never said a word otherwise.

There’s a lifetime of pent-up emotion between the three of them, and Harry’s waiting for the time the clock strikes midnight and none of them decide to leave.


End file.
